To Love A Vampire
by FortuneGoddessOfGaia
Summary: Haruhi's cousin came to Japan to kill a certain person. What happens when the host club gets involved
1. Chapter 1

This is another story I'm thinking about doing. Tell me if you like it. A crossover with Ouran High School Host Club and Inuyasha, with a twist a Black Blood Brothers( I love this show so much, I could snap). The pairing is going to be Kagome/Mori or Kagome/Kyouya and Haruhi/The Twins( yes, both of them. don't complain). Hope you like it!

"Hope you enjoyed the club"

Haruhi sighed as the last of the Host Club's customers left. She could finally go home and get some rest. Haruhi looked around the room, watching the other club members. Hunny-sempai had fallen asleep awhile ago and Mori-sempai was cleaning up the table of all of the childish blonde's cakes. Kyouya-sempai was on his laptop, probably checking the clubs funds. Hikaru and Kaoru were screwing with Tamaki-sempai's head again, causing the club president to go into his corner of doom to sulk. She rolled her eyes, standing up and walking to the door, grabbing her school bag in the process.

"I'm going home know. See you tomorrow" she said, her hand on the doorknob. Two pairs of arms wrapped themselves around each of her shoulders, and she immediately knew who they belonged to.

"Why don't you let us give you a ride home?" Hikaru asked, leaning his head against her shoulder.

"It's better than walking in the rain, right?" Kaoru said, rubbing her cheek with his hand. Haruhi figited for a minute, trying to get them off of her. She finally sighed, deciding to take the offer given.

"Fine. Thanks for the ride" she told the twins, who gave each other huge grins. Tamaki must have heard her, because he was running around the music room, screaming about how Haruhi never wanted to ride with him and that she hated him. Haruhi just ignored his little cry for help and followed the Hitachiin brothers to thier family limo.

The ride to her apartment was alright, well, other than when the twins kept being perverted. Poor idiots. They stopped right in front of the apartment complex and the chaufer opened the door for Haruhi.

"Do you need a ride to school tomorrow?" Kaoru asked her. Before she could answer him though, the elder twin cut her off.

"Just call us if you want one." Hikaru told her. She just nodded and opened her umbrella as she stepped out of the limo. The window rolled down and Hikaru's head popped out of it.

"See you tomorrow, Ha-ru-hi". he told her as the window rolled back up, the black limo driving away. Haruhi watched the limo ride off, before heading up the stairs to the apartment she and her dad shared. The honor student unlocked the door, knowing her father probably had left for work already. As she shook the water off of her umbrella, she noticed a pair of boots lying next to the shoes she had just taken off, causing Haruhi looked around the room, stopping when she saw someone very familiar leaning against the wall.

The figure wore a dark red, collared shirt and a pair of black pants. They had a black Fedora on thier head, blocking thier face from her view. But one thing stood out and made Haruhi realize exactly who it was. A sword lying next to them, the black sheath had a dark red butterfly on it. Haruhi knew that symbol very well. Putting her school bag down, she walked up to the seemingly sleeping person, kneeling next to them when she got close enough.

"How long are you gonna stare at me and not say anything?"

Haruhi jumped, not expecting the sudden question, but got a smile on her face when she recognized the female voice.

"It really is you!"

The woman chuckled, lifting her Fedora to reveal blood red eyes and long raven hair. " Good to see you too, Haruhi-koi"

Haruhi hugged the woman, glad to see her. " How long have you been here, Kagome?" she asked her, seeing the tired look in her eyes. It probably wasn't an easy trip for her.

" About an hour. I got here before Ranka left." Kagome told her, letting go of Haruhi to stretch her arms. "He said you knew where the blood packs were. Can you get me one?"

Haruhi nodded, going into her dad's room to get the blood for the older woman. It was raining, so Kagome couldn't go out and get some blood. That's why she and her dad had been keeping the blood packs, in case Kagome ever came to visit for awhile. Probably wasn't easy being a vampire.

"How long are you staying?" Haruhi asked, walking back to the kitchen and handing Kagome the blood pack. The vampiress gladly took the blood and quickly bit into the plastic, sucking out the thick red liquid briefly before she answered the little human's question.

"A long while, Haru" she replied, biting into the packet again, then continued, " Zhang had already enrolled me in your school, so I'll be with you during the day."

"Really? Why would you be anywhere during the day? Let alone at a school full of humans."

Kagome smirked and rubbed her hand against the side of Haruhi's face, " Because, Zhang knows that you'll be able to help me if something goes wrong" she said, taking the last sip of blood before telling Haruhi the rest, " Besides, you're gonna need me to protect you."

"What for? Did something happen?"

Kagome nodded, her bloody eyes narrowing "Yes. Cassa is here in Japan"

Haruhi's eyes widened, " Why? What is she here for? "

"Not sure. All we know is that after the Kowloon Shock, she ran away to England. We searched the entire country and couldn't find a single trace of her. Then, we started hearing rumors from other vampires about her heading to Japan.", the vampire said.

Haruhi started trembling. Kagome probably knew this already, but she was terrified of Cassa. The mere thought of the vampire traitor being anywhere near her had the human afraid. Seeing the younger girl shaking, Kagome brought Haruhi into her arms to bring her some comfort.

" Don't you worry about a thing Haruhi.", Kagome told her, stroking the young human's hair," I won't let anything happen to you. I promise"

Haruhi nodded, snuggling closer into the vampire's large chest. She trusted Kagome completely, so there was no doubt in her mind that Kagome wouldn't protect her. They stayed on the floor for a while, until a loud grumbling noise erupted in the silent room. Kagome looked down at Haruhi, a surprised look on her beautiful face. Haruhi blushed bright red, when Kagome started chuckling.

"Let's go get something to eat, Haru-koi", the older woman said standing up, bringing Haruhi with her " I saw a Korean barbecue restaurant on my way here, is that alright?" Luckily for the vampire, it had gotten dark while they were talking.

Haruhi nodded as they went to get thier shoes and coats. The human looked towards the much older woman, watching her put on a strange necklace. The necklace was a simple ruby on a gold chain. There was a slight glow from the gem, and when it stopped, Kagome looked like a teenage boy.

Haruhi had to admit it, Kagome looked really hot as a boy. She still had her long raven hair, but it waas plaited into a braid over her slightly broader shoulders. Her blood red eyes were just as beautiful as before. The dark red shirt she was wearing defined the now masculine chest very well. Kagome's laughter shook Haruhi from her thoughts.

"Shall we go?" the deep voice came out as smooth as silk. Haruhi nodded, following Kagome out the door and to the restaurant.

**(Skip to restaurant)**

DaoRae BBQ (1) was a very comfortable looking place. Haruhi and Kagome sat at a table near the window and looked through the menus on the table. They waited not even ten minutes before someone came to take thier orders.

"Welcome to DaoRae. My name is Mi-jin and I'll be your waiter tonight. Are you ready to order?" Mi-jin was a middle aged woman with short brown hair and hazel eye. She wore a pink t-shirt and a white apron over blue jeans.

Kagome nodded, looking back at the menu, " I'll take the Pork special and the Kimchi." she ordered, smiling at Mi-jin.

Mi-jin blushed a bit and nodded, writing down Kagome's order before looking to Haruhi, " And for you?"

" I guess I'll take the Daeji Gal-bi and also the Kimchi ." Haruhi said, having a little trouble pronouncing the names of the food. Mi-jin just smiled and wrote the order. She then asked if they wanted anything to drink. Haruhi asked for green tea, while Kagome wanted blue tea (2). Mi-jin nodded and went to get thier orders.

"So, exactly who else is here witth you Kagome?" Haruhi asked.

Kagome leaned back against the floor on her elbows before answering the younger girl, "Well, there's Kain and Sei. Along with Zhang and Zelman" Kagome told her.

"Just four people?"

"Yup", Kagome nodded, "Oh! But, Jiro and Kotaro are on their way from Europe."

Haruhi gave Kagome a confused look, " Who are they?"

Kagome just stared at the young human for a moment before realizing what was wrong. Haruhi had never met Jiro and Kotaro.

"Jiro is an ally of ours and Kotaro is his little brother."

"Oh" was Haruhi's only reply.

Mi-jin came back with thier orders before leaving them alone again. While Haruhi started on her Kimchi, Kagome put both of their meat on the small grill built into the table. They ate their meals while talking about whatever came up. Soon, all plates were empty and the two were finishing their tea when Mi-jin came to give them the bill.

"I hope you enjoyed your meal" she told them, setting down the bill.

Kagome was about to answer when her cellphone started ringing.

'mizu no you ni yasashiku hana no you ni hageshiku 

furueru yaiba de tsuranuite 

sadamerareta namida wo hitomi no oku tojite mo 

anata wo mabuta ga oboeteru no ' (3)

Kagome took out her phone and looked at the caller id. " Excuse me" her male voice said, before answering her phone.

"Hello"

_"Why aren't you at Ranka's house?"_

"Relax, Haruhi is right in front of me. Ranka went to work earlier."

_"Oh? And where are you two?"_

"The DaoRae barbecue place. We got hungry." Kagome said, rolling her blood red eyes. Honestly, the old man was too protective of Haruhi and her.

_"Be careful on your way home. We still don't know where Cassa is."_

Kagome sighed, pulling out her wallet and holding her phone between her shoulder and cheek, " I know that. We'll be careful."

_"I hope so. I'll see you tomorrow when we go to the school."_

"Alright. Goodnight" Kagome hung up and gave Mi-jin the money for their food, before standing up." Alright, Haru-koi, let's get going"

"Okay. Who called you?" Haruhi asked, following the vampire out of the restaurant.

"Zhang. He stopped by your apartment and when he saw that we weren't there he got worried."

"Oh, alright"

Kagome noticed how late it was getting and realized that Haruhi needed her sleep.

" Haru-koi, get on my back" Kagome told the human, kneeling down. Haruhi looked at the temporary male vampire.

"What for?"

"I'm going run on the rooftops to get home faster. Hurry up and get on"

Haruhi nodded and climbed onto the vampire's back, wrapping her arms around her neck. Kagome made sure the girl was safely on her back before dashing off, scaling large buildings and running along the roofs of houses to get to the Fujioka home. Within a matter of minutes, they made it home before 10 o'clock. Haruhi unlocked the door and stepped inside, leaving room for Kagome to enter the apartment. Kagome took off her ruby necklace, going back to her female form.

"Alright, Haru-koi, get ready for have school tomorrow."

"So do you, Kagome." Haruhi shot back, putting her hands on her hips. Kagome just smiled dangerously.

"Yes, but you forgot something, dear little Haru-chan." Haruhi gave her a questioning look, to which Kagome replied, " I'm going later in the afternoon."

Haruhi cursed, reluctantly agreeing with the older woman and went to change her clothes, Kagome following her. Kagome changed very quickly to prevent Haruhi from seeing her bandages on her stomach and breasts. Yes, she had gotten hurt by a Kowloon child on the way to Japan and was currently injured, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. She then went to roll out Haruhi's futon. Kagome had changed into a dark pink tank top and black silk pajama bottoms. She had pulled her hair into a low ponytail. As she set out the blankets, Haruhi walked in the room wearing a blue t-shirt and white shorts. Kagome looked at her and smirked.

"Ready, Haru-chan?"

"Yup." Haruhi told her, lying down on the futon. Kagome got up and turned off the lights before lying sown next to Haruhi. They laid in the darkness for a full thirty minutes, until Kagome finally said something.

"What's wrong Haruhi? Why aren't you asleep?"

"I don't know." the small girl answered, "I guess I'm not tired."

"We can't have that, princess." Kagome pointed out, putting her arm around Haruhi's waist," You have to wake up early tomorrow."

"I know that." the small human answered. She looked up at the vampire and asked, " Could you sing for me like you did when I was five?"

Kagome smiled at the girl, immediately agreeing to the request. She knew it would help Haruhi calm down enough to get some rest.

"Hey/Slow it down

What do you want from me

What do you want from me

Yeah/I'm afraid

What do you want from me

What do you want from me

There might have been a time

When I would give myself away

Oh once upon a time

I didn't give a damn

But now

Here we are

So what do you want from me

What do you want from me"

Haruhi nestled closer to Kagome, while the vampire stroked Haruhi's hair.

" Just don't give up

I'm workin' it out

Please don't give in

I won't let you down

It messed me up

Need a second to breathe

Just keep coming around

Hey

What do you want from me

What do you want from me

Yeah/ It's plain to see

That baby you are beautiful

There's nothing wrong with you

(nothing wrong with you)

It's me

I'm a freak

But thanks for loving me

'Cause your doing it perfectly

Yeah, there might have been a time

When I would just let you slip away

I wouldn't even try

But I think you could save my life"

Kagome brought Haruhi closer to her body, keeping the small human in her arms. The song was actually getting to her, the lyrics nearly describing their relationship, describing how much the vampire cared for the younger girl.

"Just don't give up

I'm workin' it out

Please don't give in

I won't let you down

It messed me up

Need a second to breathe

Just keep coming around

Hey

What do you want from me

(What do you want from me)

What do you want from me

(What do you want from me)

What do you want from me

(What do you want from me)

No, I won't let you down

So,just don't give up

I'm workin' it out

Please don't give in

I won't let you down

It messed me up

Need a second to breathe

Just keep coming around

Hey

What do you want from me"

Haruhi slowly drifted off to sleep, listening to Kagome's beautiful voice. She loved when Kagome would sing for her. It showed her that Kagome would do anything for her, anything to see her happy.

"So,just don't give up

I'm workin' it out

Please don't give in

I won't let you down

It messed me up

Need a second to breathe

Just keep coming around

Hey

What do you want from me

(What do you want from me)

What do you want from me

(What do you want from me)

What do you want from me

(What do you want from me)"(4)

Kagome looked at Haruhi to see her fast asleep. She smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight Haruhi"

She watched Haruhi sleep for a while until she heard the front door opening. A minute later, Ranka came in announcing that he was home for the night.

" I'm back." the man said, quietly. "Do you need anything before I go to bed?"

"No. Go get some rest. You look really tired." Kagome answered. Ranka nodded and bid her goodnight, closing the door. Kagome started to slip into a light doze, keeping watch in case a Kowloon child decided to attack the apartment. The chance of that happening was low, but she wanted to be on her guard just in case. She wasn't even sure if Cassa knew she was even in Japan, but she'd take her chances. Kagome drifted into a light sleep, Haruhi in one arm and her sword in the other.

**( The Next Morning)**

Haruhi woke up to her alarm clock. Reaching over, she slapped the disable button and turned over, seeing Kagome still asleep. She stretched her arm out to touch the vampire.

"Good morning Haruhi"

Haruhi jumped, startled by the woman's voice. Wasn't she asleep? Kagome's eyes opened, revealing her bloody eyes. She laughed at Haruhi's shocked expression.

"Did you really think I was asleep? Like I'm really going to sleep with Cassa around here somewhere." Kagome said, getting up and rolling her shoulders a bit, " Alright, Haru-koi, get ready to go."

Haruhi mumbled something that sounded like 'bossy vampires' causing Kagome to smirk at her cuteness. Kagome, who had left Haruhi to get dressed, went into the kitchen and fixed Haruhi something to eat, as well as made her lunch. Haruhi came in wearing her uniform and finished the lunchbox Kagome started. The vampire looked at the uniform with a small frown on her face.

"Why?"

Haruhi loked at her confused, " Why what,Kagome?"

"Why the hell is the uniform purple?"

Haruhi laughed, saying " You should see the girl's uniform. A mustard yellow dress." Haruhi laughed harder at the horrified look that showed in Kagome's eyes. Kagome's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Oh come on, Kagome-chan. That look you made was funny"

"Yeah, whatever" she mumbled, " I know one thing, though"

"What's that?"

"My uniform is going to be black" the confident statement made Haruhi laugh. Haruhi looked Kagome up and down, trying to picture her in a black Ouran uniform, when she saw something white around the vampire's chest. Was that there last night or had she just put it on?

"What's that around your chest?" the smaller girl asked.

"Bandages" was the nonchalant answer given.

"Why do you have bandages on your chest?" Haruhi asked, suspicious of the serene tone in the vampire's voice.

"Because I got attack on my way to Japan" Haruhi's brown eyes widened at the calm answer. How the hell could she be so calm about getting attacked?! Before Haruhi could say anything about it, Kagome cut in," Don't worry about it Haruhi. I'm fine, see?" she told her, taking her tank top off, revealing the white bandages. Haruhi nodded and ate the breakfast Kagome worked so hard on. Kagome went into Ranka's room and took out a blood pack from the small cooler. As she walked back into the small kitchenette, drinkning the packaged blood, she saw Haruhi talking on a cellphone. Since when did Haruhi have a cellphone?

"Sempai.......Sempai........okay Sempai. I'll see in a few minutes. Bye......Bye Sempai!" Haruhi sighed as she hung up the small phone. The girl looked over to Kagome, who had a raven eyebrow raised, silently asking who had called. " My sempai is coming to pick me up."

"Oh, really? When is he..." the old blood was cut off by the sound of a car horn outside. Kagome put on her ruby necklace, changing into her male form while Haruhi went to the door.

"HA-RU-HI!!!"

"Shut up Tamaki-sempai!" Haruhi yelled over the railing to the blonde screaming out of a limo window, " I'll see you later Kagome" the girl said, heading to the long limo.

"Haruhi! Wait a second!" the vampire called to her, running out of apartment. Though she regretted it when she saw the sun. The rays grazed her skin, a stream of smoke erupting from the pale flesh.

" Stay there! I'll come back upstairs!" Apparently, Haruhi had also noticed the devil sun. " I'll be just a minute sempai!" Haruhi ran up the stairs to Kagome, who had moved into the shade to get away from the sun." What's wrong?"

Kagome reached into her pocket and pulled out a necklace similar to the ruby one she was wearing. It was a star sapphire on a white gold chain. " I forgot to give this to you. Keep this on all day. Don't take it off for any reason." the now male vampire told her, clipping the necklace around her neck, " Stay close to your friends and don't trust anyone you haven't met more than twice. Do you understand?"

"I understand and thank you."

" Good girl" Kagome said, kissing the girl's cheek, ignoring the yell that came from the blonde waiting for Haruhi, " Now, go before you're late. See you this afternoon." Haruhi nodded, running downstairs to the limo waiting. Kagome watched as Haruhi climbed into the black limo, pushing the shrieking blonde in. She went back inside as soon as the limo drove off. The old blood finished off the rest of the blood pack before saying to herself, " Now, what am I going to do for five hours?"

This is a new fic I'm trying out, so tell me if you like it. Also, I will be updating my other fics soon, but for **Untitled**, I still need some ideas so feel free to give me any. I will give you credit. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it. But I would just like to say that if I don't update soon, it's probably because I will be going into surgery soon. Just a heads up. Wish me luck!

Ja Ne,

FortuneGoddessOfGaia

(1): A restaurant in South Korea. They have really good food.

(2): My favorite kind of tea

(3): The opening song to the anime Basilisk. It's called Kouga Ninpou Cho by Onmyo-za

(4): What Do You Want From Me by Adam Lambert


	2. Notice

Hello everyone! I'm very sorry about not updating in such a long time. I'm preparing for my surgery next week and I'm getting a physical tomorrow. Hopefully, I can try to finish my chapters while I'm in the hospital. I'm almost done with the next chapters for My Bloody Rose and  To Love A Vampire. I'm also halfway done with the next chapter for Untitled and am working on the next chapters for Love Of A Maou and Espada or Ninja. Please be patient with, a lot of shit is happening right now and I don't need any fucking pressuring me right now. Seriously, if you can't deal with that, then it's your fucking problem. Really , there's a broom in the closet, go clean your shit up. For those who were being patient and sending me encouragement (you know who you are), I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I'll do my best to update while on bed-rest.

Thank you for waiting,

FortuneGoddessOfGaia.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the next chapter of To Love A Vampire. I'm sorry it's so late! I've been so busy with school. I haven't even started my senior project yet and I'm stressing out with college applications, along with looking for a job. I'm trying to update every fic that I can. Please be patient with me, I'm doing my very best to update all of my fics. I encourage any ideas that might help me speed up the writing process. Thanks so much!

**Warnings:** cursing, Tamaki-craziness, violence, Kagome flirting.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, Black Blood Brothers or Ouran High School Host Club. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi, Kouhei Azano, and Bisco Hatori respectively.

I hope you enjoy this chapter, since my muse and I worked so hard on it

Edward: You people better appreciate it!

Gaia: Don't threaten the readers, shortie!

Edward: WHO YOU CALLIN' SHORT?

Gaia: (ignoring Ed) Please enjoy!

The dimly lit room glowed from the candles burning around the entire space. Five people, three men, one child and one woman, sat in a large circle in the middle of the room.

The woman was Kagome, who had changed into her male form and had on her school uniform. She wore a black, long-sleeved collar shirt with a blood red tie and a white blazer over it. The blazer had four rose-shaped buttons going down the front and three on each of the cuffs. The pants were also white, and she had black dress shoes on. Her hair was plaited into a braid over her left shoulder with her raven bangs swept to the left of her now male face.

"So how much longer do you think it will take Jiro to get here?" Kagome asked, leaning back in her seat.

"Possibly another few days. He is taking a ship after all." the child spoke.

"I hope you remember that Jiro wants Cassa dead as much as I do, right Sei?"

The child, now identified as Sei, nodded. Sei had the appearance of a child with short black hair, even though he was much older than Kagome. He wore dark, circular sunglasses, so you couldn't see his eyes, not that they were open. He wore a dark green hat with a white rim that was folded over. He wore a dark green and yellow Chinese top with a white long sleeve shirt under it. He wore white pants and black Chinese shoes. "I remember Kagome. That's why we are here, to stop her once and for all."

"Exactly as Lord Sei said, so calm down Kagome" the man to Sei's left said.

"Whatever, Kain" she said, rolling her blood red eyes, causing Kain to glare at her. Kain had grey hair and ice blue eyes (Gaia: I don't know if that's true or not, but don't correct me). He wore a grey suit with a grey tie and black penny loafers.

"Kain is getting riled up by a 400 year old, how funny." the man sitting next to Kagome spoke, a lit cigarette in his mouth.

"Stop teasing him, Zelman, you know how Kain gets" Kagome told him, smirking, causing Zelman to chuckle lightly. Zelman, like Kagome, had blood red eyes and hair to match. He wore a black and grey track suit and white sneakers. A black ski cap was on his head and he wore gold circular earrings. Zelman took the last drag from his cigarette and put it in the ashtray next to him.

"What? It's just funny to see a near 900 year old vampire getting flustered by a vampire that's about 500 years younger than him." Zelman looked to the left of Kagome where the last man sat, "Isn't that right, Zhang?"

Zhang just sighed. Zhang was the only human of the group, with grey hair and gold eyes. He wore a white Chinese gi with matching pants and black Chinese shoes.

"Can we finish this meeting? I have to get Kagome enrolled into Haruhi's school." Zhang said, crossing his arms.

"That's another reason why we are here. To make sure that Haruhi is protected." Sei spoke.

"Which is why I'm going to her school" Kagome said, her male voice sounded pissed, "To make sure that Cassa doesn't come near her."

Kain let out a low growl, "Calm down, Kagome. We all know what happened between you and Cassa. The same thing happened to Jiro, in case you forgot." He watched Kagome's reaction. Seeing her hands ball up into fists, he knew she was remembering what happened 15 years ago.

Zhang stood from his seat, "I think this meeting is over. Kagome and I have to go." He walked to the door, stopping to look at Kagome, "Are you coming?"

Kagome's head snapped up, red eyes showing a bit of shock, before she stood up and strode towards Zhang, who held the door open. Kagome stopped as soon as she got to the door, and looked back at Sei.

"Don't worry about a thing, Sei" she said, a cocky smirk plastered on her face, "Nothing is going to happen with all of us protecting the city. Cassa will die. I'll make sure of it."

With that said, Kagome strode out of the room, Zhang following behind her.

~_I'm a page breakI'm a page breakI'm a page breakI'm a page break~_

Ouran High School, a prestigious school for the rich and beautiful. Kagome thought about that exact phrase as she walked down its halls with Zhang. Every girl in the hall stared at him with heavy blushes and giggles, which irritated the hell out of her. The Dean of the school was giving them a small tour while they headed to his office. Once there, Dean Suoh asked them to sit down so that they could start the paperwork.

"I have a small problem with Kagome being here that I should let you know about before we start" Zhang started, but was interrupted by Suoh.

"Lei Kao-san, your son will have the best learning experience while at this school, that I can assure you."

"I'm not worried about his academic experience" Zhang said waving a hand dismissively," Kagome's a very intelligent boy. What concerns me is Kagome's medical condition."

"What condition does he have?" Suoh asked," We may be able to work around it."

"He has a slight albinism; he can't go out on sunny days." Zhang explained, making Kagome laugh a bit in her head. The fact that albinos did have that slight vampiric trait was kind of ironic.

Souh looked confused for a moment then asked, "How is he with cloudy days?"

"That's just about the only time of day he can come out, other than rainy days and afternoons." Zhang replied.

"I see." Suoh said before getting quiet for a moment. Zhang looked over to Kagome to see her playing with the end of her braid, utterly bored. Kagome glanced over to see Zhang staring at her. Zhang shook his head when she mouthed out 'what?'

"I think," Suoh started, gaining the attention of the vampire and hunter, "That Clock-san can come into school when he can and just make up the work he missed that morning. It might also help if he got someone to get his work for him in the morning."

"I've got that covered sir" Kagome spoke for the first time in two hours." My cousin said he'd help me out with school."

"Can I have his name to go on the records?"

"Of course" Kagome said with a small smirk, "His name is Haruhi Fujioka"

Suoh nodded, writing down the information. Kagome figured she'd let the adults finish up and left to find Haruhi. Zhang let her. Knowing that she'd fall asleep if she stayed with them. He could handle the rest of the paperwork anyway.

~_I'm a page breakI'm a page breakI'm a page breakI'm a page breakI'm a page break~_

Kagome wandered the halls, trying the get Haruhi's scent, but the smell of all the perfume in the air was making it difficult. So he did

something he probably shouldn't have; he asked one of the girls who was staring at him.

"Excuse me? Can you tell me where Haruhi Fujioka is right now?"

The girl blushed, probably from hearing his voice. **(Kagome will be referred to as a boy from now on)** She was cute, with brown

hair and eyes. She had a blue bow in her hair and that yellow dress Haruhi told her about.

'_Dear God. It's even more horrifying in reality'_

The girl, breaking Kagome from his thoughts, finally spoke, "I know where Haruhi-kun is. I can take you to him if you want."

"Thank you very much." Kagome said "I appreciate that."

The girl and Kagome made their way down the hall, every other girl pissed off at the one with Kagome. Kagome however, was feeling

the same way. The girl would not shut up, talking about whatever she could to get Kagome to say more than just 'hn'. She just didn't get that Kagome didn't want to talk to her. When they got to a specific set of doors, Kagome could smell roses for some reason behind the door. He turned to the girl and thanked her.

"It was my pleasure Kagome-kun" she giggled, before she ran off to find her friends, blushing like mad. Kagome looked at the ceiling thanking every God he could think of, and then he looked at the door. Haruhi was definitely in there: he could smell her scent as clear as day. He opened the door and a rush of rose petals shot out at him, suffocating the vampire for a brief moment and making him fall against the door frame, sliding to the floor.

"Welcome!" was the greeting from about six different voices.

Then a familiar voice shouted, "Kagome!" Small hands grabbed his arm. He looked over to see Haruhi gazing at him worriedly. "Are you alright?"  
Kagome nodded, shaking his head to send the rush of dizziness away. The vampire looked at Haruhi, a slight glare sent on his features. "Why didn't you warn me?" he coughed, a petal flying out of his throat. How did that get there?

"I'm sorry! I didn't know it was you out there!"

"Whatever Haruhi, don't lie to me"

"I'm not! Honest!"

The host club sat in silence, for once, watching the little scene unfold. Who was this man speaking with Haruhi like he knew her? What was he to her?

This is the most I could get in a while. I'm really busy with my senior project and college applications (accepted to Chowan University!) and I don't have much time to update. The next part will come as soon as it can! Promise! I will update everything! Please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

OK, so I'm going to be honest with all of my readers…..I forgot about everything I written. I mean **Everything**! On top of that, Hurricane Sandy took away my lights and internet, so I'm writing this in the comfort of my cousin's house. It took me a long time to even remember this chapter, but I got it down! All because I love you all, my loyal readers. You people are lucky. With that said, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_pagebreak~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_**Last Time:**_

"_Welcome!" was the greeting from about six different voices. _

_Then a familiar voice shouted, "Kagome!" Small hands grabbed his arm. He looked over to see Haruhi gazing at him worriedly. "Are you alright?"_

_Kagome nodded, shaking his head to send the rush of dizziness away. The vampire looked at Haruhi, a slight glare sent on his features. "Why didn't you warn me?" he coughed, a petal flying out of his throat. How did that get there?_

"_I'm sorry! I didn't know it was you out there!"_

"_Whatever Haruhi, don't lie to me"_

"_I'm not! Honest!"_

_The host club sat in silence, for once, watching the little scene unfold. Who was this man speaking with Haruhi like he knew her? What was he to her?_

___pagebreak___

Haruhi was patting Kagome's back, trying to stop the vampire from choking to death. The Host Club simply watched the scene, still trying to figure out who the mystery male was.

"Who puts rose petals on top of a door!?" Kagome yelled, his voice hoarse from hacking up petals.

"I don't know why they do it! Don't yell at me!" Haruhi said, looking as though she was laughing and crying at the same time.

Kagome shook his head, standing up with some help from Haruhi. The roses had messed with his senses a little, so he was a bit wobbly.

"**Hey Haruhi**" the twins said, catching her attention, "**Mind telling us who your friend is?**"

Tamaki sauntered up to Kagome, looking him up and down. He took in Kagome's uniform, slightly frowning at the color. "That looks like one of Ouran's uniforms. Do you go here? I've never seen you here before" he asked.

"I just enrolled today. My…father is finishing the paperwork with the dean now" Kagome answered. He struggled with what to call Zhang, but finally settled on father.

"Is that so Mr.…?" Kyouya asked, waiting for Kagome to introduce himself formally. After all, he needed a full name so he could find some information on the mystery friend of Haruhi's.

"Clock, Kagome Clock. Nice to meet you all, I guess" Kagome said. Kyouya nodded and introduced himself as well. Kagome filed his last name for future reference. The twins appeared in front of Kagome.

"I'm Hikaru"

"I'm Kaoru"

"**And we're The Hitachiin Brothers!**" they said.

'_They must've had a lot of practice with that'_ Kagome thought, staring at the twins. Tamaki pushed the twins out of the way. "I am Tamaki Suoh! It's so nice to meet a friend of Haruhi's!" he exclaimed with passion. Kagome wondered how a person his age could be so damn annoying. The sad part was, he just met him and already hated him. A small hand tapped his shoulder making him look to the right. The small blonde and taller brunet was behind him, the blonde smiling widely.

"Hi! I'm Hunny! And this is Takashi! But everyone calls him Mori. Right?" Hunny ended, looking up at Mori. Mori just nodded. He was obviously not a big talker.

He looked at Haruhi, eyebrow raised, and asked, "So this is the club you're in? Didn't know you were that type Haru"

Haruhi flushed, her eyes wide "Sh-shut up Kagome! What type are you talking about!?"

"You know what I'm talking about" Kagome told her, looking her straight in the eyes.

Haruhi was about to yell at the vampire, but Hunny interrupted her.

"Haru-Chan, how come you didn't mention Kago-chan before?"

Kagome looked at Hunny.'_ Kago-chan?'_ Kagome thought. He looked at Haruhi for an answer for the nickname, but Haruhi just shook her head.

"I didn't mention him before because Kagome moved away when I was 5, so I didn't hear from him often" Haruhi told Hunny. The small senior just nodded happily and turned to Kagome. He stared at Kagome with child-like wonder, flowers floating around his head. Kagome just stared back, waiting for the senior to say something to him. Was he just going to stare at him all day? Suddenly, Hunny launched himself at Kagome and latched himself around the vampire's neck. Kagome grabbed the small boy's waist. He honestly didn't expect the blonde to do that, but it didn't mean he was going to let it surprise him.

"Kago-chan! Do like cake?" Hunny asked, beaming up at Kagome. "We have a lot! There's vanilla, chocolate and strawberry. There's even one with raspberries on it! Do you want one?!"

Kagome was surprised that so much could come from such a small body without taking in one breath of air.

"Actually, I'm just here to find Haruhi and leave. I was only here to check out the school and finish some last minute paperwork." Kagome said. He looked to Haruhi and asked, "Are you ready? Or are you still busy?"

Haruhi looked at Tamaki, "Can I go? Or did you need something else?" Tamaki shook his head

"No it's fine. You haven't seen each other in so long. It's the end of the day anyway!" he answered. Haruhi nodded and grabbed onto Kagome's arm.

"Come on then. Let's go find Zhang"

Kagome nodded, turning to leave. "It was nice meeting you all. I suppose I'll see you tomorrow" he called back, just before the doors closed.

_~~~~~~~pagebreak~~~~~~~~~pagebreak~~~~~~~~~~pagebreak~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Nice preview right? I need to work on the next part some more so hopefully, you can just deal with this short chapter for right now. I'm working on it right now, but I'm a bit stuck. Please be patient with me!


End file.
